<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legs and Limbs and Lips, All Open With Your Fingertips. by MOGICORE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270403">Legs and Limbs and Lips, All Open With Your Fingertips.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOGICORE/pseuds/MOGICORE'>MOGICORE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Song Mingi, Choking, Dacryphilia, Demon Jung Wooyoung, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Gentle Sex, M/M, Maybe make Dubious Consent, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mild Blood, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Sort Of, Top Jung Wooyoung, Verbal Humiliation, Wooyoung isn't very nice, but then!!, like- really rough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOGICORE/pseuds/MOGICORE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want someone to hurt you. You want to know that someone wants to hurt you too. That your pain arouses them. That they’re pleased by your suffering. You want to be told that you make the cutest noises when you’re hit. That you’re so very pretty when you’re afraid.”</p><p>Mingi shook his head, but leaned into the demon’s touch, so clearly unaware that he was squeezing his thighs together, bouncing a bit and squirming, because his body knew better. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legs and Limbs and Lips, All Open With Your Fingertips.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyjwy/gifts">bunnyjwy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Playing demonic hide and seek four days before Halloween was not Mingi’s idea of fun. </p><p>There were plenty of things Mingi was terrified of, and on Song Mingi’s Scale of Terror™ — which was on a scale of horror movies to Satan — demons were edging far too close to the line of Satan. At this point, he was convinced that one: San was an asshole who loved to take advantage of the fact that Mingi was a ditzy blonde who would agree to anything with the promise of mint choco and cuddles, and two: this was all a part of his revenge for having been forced to play the Midnight Game the previous Halloween. </p><p>Which, sure, had been incredibly traumatizing or something given that he refused to speak of the events, and yes, Mingi <em>had</em> technically taken Yunho and Jongho’s side, but why did he have to be the first to face the consequences of his actions? Furthermore, it seemed like San had chosen the one fucking game that was almost as dangerous as the Midnight Game; if he lost, and this was a quote from San, “He’ll have his way with you. This website says it won’t be pleasant, so you’ll probably die or get your soul taken or something. Please don’t because I actually really love you and your mom would be really pissed at me if I played “Cherry” at your funeral.”</p><p>There was also the chance that if he did survive either circumstance (A  being he wins and gets his wish granted, and B being he doesn’t get murdered and the demon just claims his soul — <em>boo</em>, if you ask him), that the demon would stick around. He did not want a demon watching him fap pitifully at 3 A.M. to Kari Byron crying while being subjected to Chinese Water Torture, thank you very much.</p><p>“Do you remember everything I told you?”</p><p>Mingi whined as he pulled open the kitchen drawer to search for the box of matches he literally never used because, hello, lighters exist for a reason. “<em>Yes,</em> I remember. Close anything that can open, turn off all the lights… I got it. I hope you know that we’re only still friends because I told you my deepest sexual desires and I’d be humiliated if you told anyone to get vengeance on me.”</p><p>San scoffed, “Shut up. Anyway! What about if you hear anything weird? You know you have to keep going, <em>right</em>?”</p><p>“I know! I got it, okay? I don’t see… nevermind, I got them.” He sighed as he shook the small box and then opened it. “If you’re really that worried, I don’t have to do it at all?”</p><p>He struck a match and then shook it out. It was 11:30 P.M., which meant he had thirty minutes, give or take, to make sure everything was prepared. </p><p>Yunho had stopped by that morning (because they were all staying at a hotel for the night just so Mingi could play this stupid game) without telling San to help him since, technically, it was partly his fault he was in this mess. It was a good thing, too, since he had been crowned the God of Hide and Seek. He’d hidden in the walls at San’s Grandma’s house the last time they played and no one had been able to find him for hours. Of course, they weren’t demons, and demons were probably better at seeking than humans were, but still, it made him feel a little better that his hiding spot was Yunho-tested and approved.</p><p>“Nice try,” San said, “But if I had to suffer at the hands of a demon, you do too. Do you know what you’re gonna wish for yet?”</p><p>“But couldn’t you have waited until next year? And chosen something less dangerous? Why couldn’t Jjongie and Yuyu have gone first? It was <em>their</em> idea for you to play that stupid game!” </p><p>As he left the kitchen, he turned the lights off and shut the door. His toes curled against the hard floor and he shivered, goosebumps rising on his skin. Part of the rules was turning off anything that could make noise which meant he’d had to turn off the furnace; the stupid thing was particularly vocal in the wee hours of the morning. He’d worn his warmest sweater but it didn’t seem to do much without the help of pants. However, Mingi was not willing to forgo the odd comfort of wearing only a sweater and underwear. At least if he died, he’d look cute.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I have something special planned for them. Why do you think you’re doing this before Halloween? They’re the ones who are really gonna suffer. Stop being such a bitch baby and accept the small amount of mercy I have bestowed upon you.” </p><p>With all the lights off, his house felt much different. Foreign, even. Mingi had grown used to having his roommates being hermits, and to it being loud at all hours of the day and night because of them. </p><p>Now, it just felt off. </p><p>There was no San and Jongho screaming at each other while they played Mortal Kombat on the couch and Yunho providing moral support from the floor. There was no Lana Del Rey blasting from Jongho’s phone with interruptions of, “Want a break from the ads? If you tap now to watch a short video, you’ll receive 30 minutes of ad-free music.”, because he was too broke to buy Spotify Premium (and thus always made them sit through said short videos — who knew that there was an epidemic spreading that scientists say could change your brain!). </p><p>“Sannie?” Mingi whispered as he entered the living room, “I’m scared.”  </p><p>In the hushed darkness of the room, only made slightly less foreboding because of the low rumbling and headlights of the occasional car rolling by, everything looked a little less like home.  </p><p>The game had not yet begun. And yet, it felt like something was already there. Something that wasn’t supposed to be. Vaguely, he remembered San mentioning that just speaking of the game could draw <em>him</em> near.</p><p>“Don’t be. He won’t hurt you.” He could hear the smile in San’s voice and Mingi glared savagely at the painting of the girl with the pearl earring because she was the only human thing in the room. Some part of him hoped San would feel his glare in phantom. She stared down at him from above the table pushed against the wall with big eyes that gleamed as a car went by and San giggled, “Too badly, anyway. Have fun!”</p><p>The dial tone went off and Mingi pouted. </p><p>Dejected and plotting San’s murder, he felt his way to the bathroom down the hall, hands running over the cracked and peeling wallpaper. </p><p>His phone read 12:00 A.M. San’s instructions had been simple. </p><p>
  <em>Look in the mirror. If you hear any noises, that means he’s there. Keep going.</em>
</p><p>Which was… kind of creepy, if you asked him. Because staring into a mirror in the dark had never turned out well for anyone; he’d stayed up all night after reading a story about mirrors on r/nosleep with Yunho once, and San really hadn’t liked them hunkering down in his bed for the next week because of it. </p><p>But Song Mingi wasn’t a piss baby, so he sucked it up and stared at his reflection. It was really too dark to see much of anything except the faint outlines of his features. The house settling around him was easy to ignore; it always did that, especially at night. It was an old house, and they’d really only bought it because the landlord was a desperate ass kisser and they honestly felt horrible for him practically grovelling at their feet, begging them to just take the piece of shit off his hands.</p><p>Suspicious thuds and weird noises that sounded like dead bodies being dragged across the floors weren’t uncommon. What was uncommon was the near thunderous crash from upstairs; San’s bedroom. Mingi was really quite ready to just call San and tell him that he’d already tried lighting his candle and that the match went out right after. He was a good liar, San wouldn’t know the difference, and he could lock himself in his bedroom and get a good night’s sleep plagued by nightmares of the eldritch horror that had taken to San’s bedroom for the night.</p><p>Following another thudding noise, and promptly thinking, <em>I respect your anger but I’m a really big baby, so please stop, thank you</em>, because as much as he appreciated the creepy noises coming from San’s room, Mingi would prefer to feel like he wasn’t about to be kidnapped and hacked to pieces. He decided that maybe he should just move on, and then maybe they’d stop.</p><p>
  <em>Think of something you want more than anything else in the world. You can’t wish for me to die so don’t even try it, brat. Make sure it’s something realistic and not too big; he might decide one game isn’t worth what you want, and you’ll be indebted to him which really isn’t sexy. </em>
</p><p>“Okay,” Mingi sighed. “What do I want?” He tilted his head, pouting at himself in the mirror. Perhaps he was ‘exceptionally blessed’ as San’s mother would say because he couldn’t think of anything he wanted. He had incredibly sexy best friends whom he loved very much, mint choco in the freezer waiting for him, and all that other other good stuff humans needed to live. There was nothing he’d ever really wanted, really. But maybe, somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, he did want something. So that’s what he wished for: whatever it was that he really, <em>really</em> wanted. </p><p>
  <em>Light your candle and don’t blow out your match. When the match lasts for 15 seconds, you can continue.</em>
</p><p>Mingi struck a match and lit the Virgin Mary candle San kept in their bathroom in an effort to convince his mother he was ‘still a simp for Sky Daddy’. Considering the fact that he was living with three other men and his mother had once walked in on him balls deep in Yunho, he didn’t think she believed it very much. The match burned slowly, and he counted the seconds until it finally flickered out. Exactly nineteen seconds.</p><p>
  <em>Lay down on the ground and say these exact words, “I am aware of your presence. I welcome you into my home. Come now.” Don’t paraphrase you lazy thot.</em>
</p><p>Mingi lowered himself to the floor, the chill from the tiles seeping through his sweater and freezing his bare legs. “I am aware of your presence. I welcome you into my home. Come now.” He felt a little bad about being so demanding, so he squeaked out, “Please, and thank you.” </p><p><em>Go to the living room and wait. When he’s ready to play, you’ll hear a moaning sound. The moment you hear it, run and hide. You can move to a different hiding spot, but be very quiet and move slowly, or he will find you. At 3:00 A.M., if he hasn’t found you, go back to the living room and say, “Thank you for playing, but you must leave now. You are no longer welcome.” You’ll hear a groan, kinda like when Jongho loses Lotería for the fifth time in a row because I’m an absolute god, and he’ll leave. And when</em>—<em> if you decide you want to play again… then you know what to do.</em></p><p>That was easy. And the house was quiet again. Feeling a little less on edge, Mingi rolled onto his hands and knees and reached up onto the bathroom sink for the candle and box of matches. He left the bathroom quietly and headed for the living room, protectively cupping his flame.</p><p>Knowing that something, someone, was in your house was a horrible feeling. Like cold fingers running down your spine, or digging into your heart. And it made everything so much more terrifying. It was easy to see things that you knew weren’t really there. Mingi had twenty-one years of terror under his belt and he knew that there wasn’t really a man hiding behind the living room curtains, and that Jongho had probably just left a pair of his shoes there, that the misshapen glob that looked like a monster was likely dirty laundry San hadn’t bothered taking to the basement, and the menacing grin of a man was simply the folds of Yunho’s weighted blanket tossed onto the couch. But the knowing didn’t do much to appease the fear he felt. It was something like drops of water falling on your forehead in the same spot over and over again. It shouldn’t be scary, and it shouldn’t feel as horrible as it sounds, but it does. </p><p>Mingi hoped the demon had the courtesy to arrive in a punctual manner so this didn’t have to last longer than necessary. He sat down in front of the coffee table and held his candle close to his nose, watching the flame dance in the cold air.  </p><p>Warmth fanned over his neck, sending shivers down his spine. A hot puff of air, like someone breathing. He froze, holding his breath so he didn’t blow out his flame. Something, someone, pressed against his back, which he wouldn’t have minded if it wasn’t a fucking demon that he didn’t know. Could someone even know a demon and keep their life? Sweltering heat rolled off of the demon in waves, seeping through his sweater and into his bones. It felt good but also not because: demon.</p><p>He panicked.</p><p>“Haha <em>yooooo</em>, dude,” he blurted, voice high and squeaky, and lisp far too prominent for his liking, “Are you here to play too?” <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid</em>.</p><p>Lips brushed against his neck, and a long, warm tongue lolled out and licked a stripe up the back of his ear. He cringed, neck craning to shield his ear, and he heard a chuckle. Cool. There was something to cross off the bucket list he didn’t have: Make a demon laugh. “Run and hide, little boy,” A voice said, low and creepy as shit, and Mingi was thankful that the gods that made him had the sense to add the entire vial labelled ‘Obedience’ because he did not need to be told twice. </p><p>He shivered, and without looking back, scrambled to his feet and ran down the hall. He was panicking and scared and stupid but not that stupid. If he ran into the kitchen to go to the basement, it’d be pretty fucking obvious where he was hiding. He had to calm down (fat chance!) and take the long way around, through the mudroom. </p><p>The demon was coming after him, footsteps heavy and louder than ever in he otherwise silent house. He hated this. He was going to kill Choi San and tell his mother that God had decided to smite him for offending a little one who believed in him (Mingi being the little one, of course). She'd believe that, and then Mingi could play something disrespectful like "WAP" at his funeral and everything would be fine and dandy.</p><p>He pushed open the door to Yunho’s bedroom and then slammed it shut, before he ducked around the corner and quietly rushed into the mudroom. The demon took the bait because Yunho’s bedroom door swung open again and his footsteps faded away. </p><p>Mingi sped walked through the mudroom and pushed open the kitchen door, taking extra care to shut it quietly. “This is a wonderful night. Absolutely peak,” He muttered to himself as he stumbled down the basement stairs three at a time. “Almost as great as the night Jongho almost lost his dick to feral dogs.” </p><p>The basement was every bit as large as it was creepy. He had always made sure to never go down alone and now, here he was, very much alone. Spiders and other creepy crawlies were the least of his worries, however, and he stifled a yelp when he ran through a sticky web hanging low from the ceiling. It was pitch black and bitterly cold. His fingers trembled as felt around on his hands and knees for the flashlight Yunho kept near the foot of the stairs. He was not about to have a candle as his only light source for the next three hours.</p><p>Heavy footsteps thudded overhead and he bit back a cry, clenching his fist around the handle of the flashlight, and clicking it on. His heart ached like dozens of needles had been pushed into it at all sides and something was just squeezing and squeezing, forcing them in deeper and deeper. </p><p>He held the flashlight close to his chest. This was where things went to die. All the things Yunho’s mother and San’s grandmother didn’t want or couldn’t fit in their own homes but were too hesitant to give up went here. Shelves lined the walls, chock full of dusty, old books none of them had ever even bothered to touch since they’d arrived. An old floral-printed couch, acrid and full of holes its yellowing innards pushed through sat just a few feet from the stairs, surrounded by water-stained tables and chipped gilded chairs. </p><p>Mingi sniffled and edged closer to one of the chairs, hesitantly wrapping a hand around the back of it, somehow fearing the creature lurking above would just sense his movement. There were lots of places to hide, nooks between bags of bedraggled clothing no one had worn since the early 40s and crannies amongst boxes of broken utensils, toys, and photo albums whose pictures had long faded. Plenty of places to hide that would hopefully occupy the demon’s attention if he came down. Mingi hoped he didn’t.</p><p>He couldn’t hear the footsteps anymore. At least, not loudly. The demon was on the other side of the house for sure. He’d find little more than the obvious evidence of four young adult men living together.</p><p>Heart thumping, he edged backwards towards the little room where the washer and dryer were. To the left, just before you entered, behind thick layers of more clothing, was a closet you’d only find if you knew where to look. Yunho was the only one who knew where it was, and now Mingi did too. The only people who would actually be able to fit inside comfortably, though, would be San and Jongho. But he didn’t have much of a choice; comfort was of little importance when faced with death.</p><p>Mingi ducked under the clothes and fumbled with the small latch on the door. <em>But what if he does come down here? </em>Swallowing heavy, he pushed that thought away. Then he cursed. He’d forgotten his phone in the bathroom. “Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>,” he clicked off his flashlight and set it on the cold stone floor. He felt like puking or crying, or both all at once. </p><p>No more than twenty minutes could have passed since the game had begun. And he had to make it until three A.M. Without his phone, his sense of time was null. He’d once sat for six hours staring into space while he ate a concha and thought it had only been five minutes. What felt like four hours could only just be ten minutes; the demon could continue his game for as long as he wanted to. And eventually, he <em>would</em> find him. </p><p>There were only so many places in this house to hide and only so much patience within a demon’s body. He’d get reckless, loud, the longer he was unable to locate his prey. Maybe he’d think to look in all the places a human would usually hide after convincing themselves that a seeker would know that’s an obvious spot and thus not check; under the beds, in the closets, behind the shower curtains, beneath tables, and in the laundry baskets that hadn’t been emptied in a few days. Then when he couldn’t find him, he’d get angry. In his anger, he’d look in places he wouldn’t otherwise think to look. Places like the basement, just before the laundry room, and behind the mold-ridden clothes that hung low and concealed a little closet door. </p><p>Tasting salt on his lips, Mingi whimpered and pressed a hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs. His nostrils flared and he scrubbed at his eyes furiously. <em>You can’t cry now, Mingi. You have to think. What would Yunho do?  </em>If he had his phone, he could just text and ask him. But San had probably made him and Jongho promise not to answer him if he did.</p><p>Turning on his flashlight, Mingi crawled back under the clothes and sat there, squinting against the dim light it offered. What would Yunho do? He repeated in his head as he looked around the basement, searching for something. <em>Anything</em>. </p><p>“Yunho would… He’d um…” He caught sight of the antique mirror Yunho’s dad hadn’t wanted in his house anymore. Through the thin layer of dust and fingerprints, he could see one of Yunho’s best hiding spots, just above the rusty metal bathtub that was filled with Jongho’s childhood toys: the air ducts.</p><p>Except, Yunho had never actually hid there. </p><p>“He’d make you think he was hiding somewhere he wasn’t,” Mingi whispered. The house creaked and he whined, told himself it was just settling and that it wasn’t the demon upstairs stomping around like the Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse. Nineteen heavy thuds came from above. He sounded like he was in <em>his</em> room. What the hell was he doing? </p><p>Mingi propped the flashlight up on a crooked side table covered in the most obnoxiously floral tablecloth and climbed into the ocean that was Jongho’s toys. Bastard. The Legos were hidden at the bottom. Pulling the duct’s cover off was easy enough and then he found his candle still lit at the bottom of the stairs and awkwardly shoved it inside. He left the cover hanging off just enough that it’d look like someone hadn’t put it on right behind themselves. </p><p>In the laundry room was San’s grandmother’s old armoire. They used it to keep their cleaning supplies but it was big enough for him to hide in. When the four of them got drunk enough to play hide and seek like little kids, Mingi would hide there because he was stupid enough to think it wasn’t obvious. Fear was like alcohol. It made you do stupid things. The demon would look there because he knew that he was scared, and if he left one of the doors cracked just a little bit. </p><p>Yunho would truly be proud of the uncharacteristic ingenuity and intelligence he was displaying under duress tonight.</p><p>Another room across the basement was filled with even more clothes, even more books, even more furniture, and the full body mannequin they’d affectionately named ‘Jim-Jam’ for no other reason than San’s stoner thoughts. He’d been stuffed into an ungodly mish-mash of clothes that was clearly Jongho’s doing. “Jim-Jam, I have a job for you. It’s very important because I could die. You don’t want that, right?”</p><p>Jim-Jam was a very cooperative mannequin and did not complain when he found himself stuffed beneath a disgustingly large dining table and wrapped up in blankets like a baby. </p><p>Once he was satisfied, he returned to the closet and tried not to bust his face open when he nearly tripped on the boxes of canned goods scattered across the small space. “God, I hate okra,” He scrunched up his nose, and squeezed himself in behind a stack of boxes of the cursed vegetable. It was cramped and the sharp corner of a box was digging into his ass like it was no one’s business but it was better than nothing.</p><p>Overhead, the demon was still searching. He was loud and after living in a house full of loud men, it wasn’t hard to discern where he was at any particular moment. The bathroom, Jongho’s bedroom, San’s bedroom, the room that had no particular use and was something of a dance studio now. Mingi felt a little bit better knowing where he was. He also would not be playing this piece of shit game again, and he was very pissed off that San would even suggest that he would want to. </p><p>Time ticked by slowly and there was little to do to help pass it. </p><p>Mingi pointed his flashlight at the ceiling and made shadow puppets with his hands. </p><p>He tried to re-enact the script to a Barbie movie he’d watched with Yunho recently, “It was nothing. I just said to the guard, “You, come closer! I have a little something for you!”. He came over, and…” He waved his flashlight around and made a spraying noise. </p><p>And when he grew bored of that, he sang.</p><p>“If my lips said, “Adios, I don’t like you, I think you’re gross!”, that’d be too bad, I might get mad,” He sang in a silly voice because he was too insecure to use his real voice. The demon had moved onto the second floor. His footsteps were more muffled, distant, but not completely silent.</p><p>Mingi attempted to make a larger space for himself to comfortably sit, but mostly just ended up with his legs slung over a stack of boxes and his head cradled against his arm. </p><p>He quizzed himself on multiplication problems in his head. <em>Nineteen times nineteen is fuckin’ uhhhh… Three hundred and sixty one. Yeah. Is this intelligence?</em></p><p>When a particularly loud sound came from upstairs, he glared at the ceiling as if that would make it stop. He even cracked open a can of Vienna sausages and pretended he was a giant eating little people, complete with quiet pleas of, “No, don’t eat me!” and soft screams of, “Aaaaah!”</p><p>Footsteps thumped right over his head while he was drinking a bottle of water he’d pulled from one box. They paused in the kitchen, but then the basement door opened.</p><p>“I know you’re down here, Mingi,” The demon sang, heavy boots thunking on the old, creaky stairs as he made his way down. </p><p>Slowly, he capped his water bottle and reached for his flashlight. He clicked it off and then dropped his head, resting it against a box of canned peaches. <em>4-7-8</em>, he thought, squeezing his eyes shut. <em>In four seconds, hold seven, out eight seconds</em>. As long as he didn’t panic again, he’d be fine. Panic led to stupid decisions; he knew that first- and secondhand after witnessing Yunho get hammered playing Fuzzy Duck and then being roped into playing it himself when Felix and Hanse put him on the spot. He’d ended up with his head buried in the toilet while Hwanwoong held his hair back and called him ‘fucking dumb’ in a really fond voice. Great night. Ten out of ten would do it again.</p><p>Metal rattled and he heard the demon scoff. “You think you’re clever, hm?” And, quite frankly, yes he did, because this demon was horrible at hide and seek if he’d spent however long fucking around upstairs and then fallen for the shittiest hide and seek trick ever. Maybe he’d be okay. </p><p>There was a scraping noise and, again, the demon laughed, a sharp, breathy exhale through his nose. </p><p>Despite trying to convince himself that he’d be fine, Mingi felt like a frog on a log, or like a monkey swinging in a tree and teasing an alligator, unaware that the alligator could snatch him up at any moment. His heart had taken to romantically fluttering in his chest and making it hard for him to breathe, which under other circumstances not involving death, he might have found arousing.</p><p>A shriek tore from his lips as the door flung open and slammed into the adjacent wall. His heart went into overdrive, hammering like a power drill into his ribs, and the demon stood there, looming in the doorway, a big grin on his face, panting. </p><p>“Found you!”</p><p>Mingi chucked the flashlight at his head and didn’t wait for him to stumble backwards; he crawled underneath his legs and half stumbled, half ran towards the basement steps. Halfway up, a hand wrapped around his ankle and yanked him back. His face slammed into the wood and pain bloomed into his nose. He felt a little dizzy and something wet slid down his lips. </p><p>Splinters from the wood scratched into his stomach and the demon fisted a hand in his hair and yanked his head back. Another wrenched his arm behind his back and he yelped, knees and shins knocking into the stairs as he struggled. His head was slammed forward into the stairs again and he could feel blood spatter across his face from his nose.</p><p>“P-please— Fuck, ow!” He whimpered and kicked his legs, flinging his other arm behind him. The demon pressed in close and he froze, breath hitching as something hard pressed just under the curve of his ass. “Fucking get off me!” He screeched, somehow finding it in himself to tear himself away and scramble up the stairs.</p><p>But the demon was undeterred and stomped after him, lazily, like he knew he couldn’t get away. Mingi crawled into the kitchen, blood dripping onto his hands. </p><p>“Mingi, baby,” The demon drawled, slamming the basement door as he left. “You’re being stubborn. Wooyoungie just wants to play with you.”</p><p>“Leave me alone!” Mingi squeaked tearfully, getting to his feet and scrambling back against the kitchen sink. He was taller than him, bigger than him, and yet, he felt smaller than ever. Powerless. Wooyoung reached for something on the counter. He waved it in his face, the object glinting in the moonlight coming in from the window.</p><p>A knife.</p><p>He walked closer, pouting, “Now, how about you stop trying to run? I found you. I won. And you’re just being rude.” </p><p>Wooyoung lifted his hand, and Mingi flinched back, whimpering when the flat side of the knife was dragged up his cheek. </p><p>“Please d-don’t.” Mindlessly, he shuffled to the side, knees threatening to give out on him. Wooyoung followed. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I appreciate your apology. I know you mean it.” Mingi sniffled, relief settling in his chest as the demon set the knife down on the stove. It was quickly snuffed out. “But I’m still going to take my reward.”</p><p>In the next moment, he found himself being wrestled over the demon’s shoulder. He flailed and screamed and Wooyoung just didn’t seem to care, carrying him off through the living room like his knees weren’t being kicked in. “Let me go, f-fucker!”</p><p>“Good boys don’t use words like that. I’ll have to punish you for that.” </p><p>“Fuck you!” Mingi spat, beating his fists into Wooyoung back, “Fuck you, you piss drinking cranberry fucknut! Let me go!”</p><p>Any breath he had in his lungs was knocked out the moment he hit the floor and he wheezed, coughing and writhing in pain. Something kicked at his ass, the demon’s boot, “Get up.” </p><p>Sobbing, he braced himself against the wall and pushed himself up off the ground. His heart wasn’t built for this kind of strain. The most exercise he got was breathing and dancing. His vision spun a little and he slumped against the wall, trembling. “Please, stop,” He begged, “I can’t… I-I’ll do anything…”</p><p>Wooyoung snorted, “You’re lucky you’re cute when you cry.” He shoved Mingi chest first against the wall, and Mingi hardly had the energy to shove at his hands when he hiked his sweater up. He just sobbed, his pleads coming out garbled and incoherent. “Cute underwear. I like the bears.” </p><p>Fingers curled around his waist and he cried out in frustration, fighting back the urge to retch when the demon rutted against him, clothed bulge pressing insistently into his ass. “Behave, Mingi. You knew what you were getting into. And I think you wanted this. Walking around in nothing but your sweater and underwear, baiting me. How naughty of you,” Wooyoung growled against his neck. Mingi shook his head, biting back another sob. </p><p>His underwear was shoved down to his knees. “S-stop it,” He squealed, slamming his hips forward into the wall, anything to get away from the demon’s touch. “Please— P-please, sir, <em>Wooyoungie</em>—”</p><p>“Begging won’t do anything but make me harder.” Wooyoung groped at his ass and Mingi sobbed in humiliation, squeezing his thighs together, and thunked his head against the wall in defeat.</p><p>He felt sick, violated, his stomach churned in disgust at himself and the demon when the rough texture of the wall scraped against his cock. He was <em>hard</em>, even as Wooyoung spread his cheeks and spit down the crack of his ass. “Such a pretty boy. So responsive too,” Wooyoung hummed. “Can’t wait to break this pretty cunt of yours.”</p><p>Mingi gasped and clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut as the demon pressed a clawed finger against his hole, threatening to just push in. “Please don’t,” He sniffled, feeling more like a broken record than a person, “<em>Please</em>.” </p><p>The demon giggled, but he let Mingi’s sweater fall back to his thighs, instead opting to grip his face and pull his head back, thumb digging into his cheek. “Open your mouth.”</p><p>He cursed the gods that had made him. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and the demon spat onto his tongue. Mingi gagged, and Wooyoung laughed at him. “Swallow it,” He said. Mingi cried and slapped his hand against the wall, forcing himself to swallow. “Good boy.”</p><p>Never in his life had he felt more humiliated, more degraded, than he did now. San was a cruel motherfucker, always pushing him past his limits every chance he got, but he’d never treated him like <em>this</em>. The few times they’d fooled around, he was gentle. He’d never even raised a hand against him, let alone treat him like a piece of meat. An animal. Something to be used.</p><p>His breath came out in harsh shudders and the sound of his teeth chattering sounded so loud in his ears. The demon’s hand clutched at his hips and his nails — <em>claws</em> — dug into the skin, tearing through the flesh with ease. Blood slipped through his fingers, oozing like warm milk down his bare thigh. He bit back a shriek and sobbed as Wooyoung leaned forward, lips ghosting over the base of his neck. </p><p>“S-stop, please,” Mingi begged, nails scratching at the wall and peeling away the wallpaper. </p><p>Wooyoung cooed, almost sounding sympathetic. “Don’t be frightened,” He whispered, claws pressing and digging deeper, “I know you don’t really want me to stop. I know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours. I know all the things you’re ashamed to admit you want.”</p><p>He could feel the demon’s claws in him, burning, like thick needles pushed into his skin, and he sobbed, pressing his cheek against the wall. “You don’t!” His voice trembled more than he wanted it to. Nevertheless, no matter what he wanted to believe, what he so desperately insisted, some part of him knew Wooyoung was telling the truth. What reason would a demon have to lie about something like that? He <em>knew</em>. Mingi’s cheeks burned a deeper red than his blood.</p><p>Then Wooyoung pressed in closer and his knees buckled. The demon caught him around the waist and held him in place, dangling him above the ground, and laughed at him. A high-pitched and cruel sound. “Oh, princess,” Wooyoung sighed, as if their conversation, if it could be called that, was boring him, “I know exactly what you want. Would you like me to tell you? Or are you going to let me hear you say it?”</p><p>“F-fuck you.” He blinked through his tears, focusing on the bits of paper stuck beneath his nails, the warm ooze of blood down his leg, the threat of Wooyoung’s claws scratching against his stomach where he held him, the demon’s bulge pressing into his ass through his sweater; trying to find somewhere in his mind where he wouldn’t have to face the things he’d painstakingly locked away. The things he’d always been too ashamed to admit he wanted.</p><p>Wooyoung growled, a low guttural sound, and his grip tightened. Mingi did his best not to cry out and squeezed his thighs together, knees dangling and knocking against the hardwood floor. He felt stupid and small in this position, and maybe that was what the demon wanted.</p><p>“You’ve tried so hard to deny yourself of your wants, haven’t you? You pretend that you don’t have all those dirty thoughts in your head, but they’re always there. You never stop wanting, you greedy little thing.” Mingi yelped as Wooyoung dropped him to the floor, and hiked his injured leg up toward his chest. Blood soaked through his sweater. “You lost my game. That means that I get to do what I want with you. But I’m a nice person, princess. Do you know why I’m a nice person?”</p><p>Mingi’s chin trembled. “W-why?”</p><p>He leaned down, placing his hands on his knees, and smiled down at Mingi like one would at a new pet tearing into the wrapping paper from the box they’d come out of. “I’m so glad you asked! Because I’m not going to kill you or take your soul. You see, I like you a lot. You’re prettier in person. And… hm, I like the way you’re looking at me right now with those big, pretty eyes. You’re so innocent, yet so depraved. You should think of yourself as lucky. My toys never last very long… My friends always say I’m too rough,” A hand wrapped around Mingi’s bicep and yanked him over onto his back, “But I know you can take all I can give because you’re a good boy, and you want to please everyone, don’t you?”</p><p>"I don't w-want to die."</p><p>The demon’s grin only seemed to stretch wider, and his sharp teeth glistened under the moonlight pouring in through the window. </p><p>“Oh, darling,” Wooyoung’s eyebrows drew up in what seemed like concern. “Don’t be silly, now, you’re far too pretty for that.” Slowly, his hand traveled down and Mingi tensed, scrambling up and backing into the wall and letting out a squeak as he squeezed his inner thigh. His claw scratched over the skin lightly, leaving the kind of scars you could wipe away with spit. It didn’t hurt, but Mingi whimpered all the same. He had an idea of where this was going; he’d replayed this moment — not what was happening now in particular, though, of course — a million times in his head before he went to sleep, and every time he got a moment alone to masturbate. </p><p>Tears welled up in his eyes. “I don’t want this.” He pursed his lips and pressed a hand over his thigh, “Please, W-Wooyoungie. Don’t.”</p><p>Wooyoung’s thumb brushed against his cheek. “Poor baby.” Leaning forward, he nudged Mingi’s head back and kissed him, drinking in all his soft sniffles and wet whimpers. He could hear Mingi’s heart beating hard in his chest, cluttered bits of thoughts he was too vulnerable to shield Wooyoung from perceiving; he was terrified, trembling violently and unable to stop as hard as he tried. <em>Please, please</em>. <em>No</em>. </p><p>Mingi kicked his legs, one hand going up and wrapping around the demon’s wrist. <em>Please</em>. Wooyoung pulled back and lifted his other hand and brought it down on Mingi’s cheek. A little squeak fell from his lips and the skin bloomed a pretty dark red in the shape of his hand; Mingi blinked up at him, surprised and eyes shining with more unshed tears, his mouth hung open dumbly. He didn’t miss his full body shiver or the way he loosened up, became a little more pliant. </p><p>“I know exactly what you want,” He repeated, wrapping a hand around Mingi’s face and squeezing his cheeks up until his lips puckered out, slightly swollen and stained red with blood. Wooyoung lapped at the blood smeared under his nose. The pitiful little thing whimpered and tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking into Wooyoung’s skin. He dug his claws into the reddened skin and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You want someone to hurt you. You want to know that someone wants to hurt you too. That your pain arouses them. That they’re <em>pleased</em> by your suffering. You want to be told that you make the cutest noises when you’re hit. <em>That you’re so very pretty when you’re afraid</em>.”</p><p>Mingi shook his head, but leaned into the demon’s touch, so clearly unaware that he was squeezing his thighs together, bouncing a bit and squirming, because his body <em>knew </em>better. </p><p>“You can deny it all you want. But you can’t change the way your body responds when you’re confronted with what you want. You’re humping the air like a fucking mutt,” Wooyoung growled, putting a foot between his legs, just threatening to step down. Mingi’s hand clamped down over his boot, curling around the sole. <em>No, no, no</em>. And yet, he rocked his hips, trying to get some friction. </p><p>“I see all your hidden urges. The needs you can’t explain. You feel it now, don’t you, little boy? It scares you, but it excites you too, doesn’t it? The helplessness. The fact that you’re too weak to resist. You tell yourself that you hate it, and you cry, and you fight,” He ground his foot down, grinning as Mingi squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed, clenching his hands into fists over his thighs. His eyebrows drew up, torn between the pain and the pleasure, and he let out a choked moan. Wooyoung tilted his head and released his face just to slap him again on the other cheek. </p><p>“<em>Ow</em>,” Mingi cried, lower lip quivering. It was precious. And if Wooyoung couldn’t see right through him, he might have not wanted to hurt him at all. The demon leaned down and kissed him again, licking into his mouth hungrily, biting and sucking at his tongue until he bled and drooled down his chin, too stupid to remember to swallow. </p><p>Panting, he pressed another kiss to his lips and held Mingi’s mouth open, thumb pressing into his tongue. Saliva pooled in his mouth and dripped down his chin. Wooyoung smirked, “But your body knows what it wants. So you can fight and cry and scream all you want, princess, but nothing you do is going to stop me from tearing you apart.”</p><p>“N-no,” He blubbered, shaking his head frantically. Wooyoung fisted a hand in his hair and pulled him up roughly. Mingi yelped and kicked, wrapping both of his hands around the demon’s wrist. “Don’t… I don’t want—”</p><p>“Shut up. I fucking hate liars.”</p><p>Wooyoung fisted a hand in his hair and dragged him down the hall towards his bedroom, ignoring Mingi’s screams and the pain of his nails digging and scratching into his wrists and hands. He knew that it was an act. This was what Mingi had wished for. He was only giving him what he wanted.</p><p>He released his hold on Mingi and let him curl into a ball on his bedroom floor, trembling and crying. </p><p>“I-I’ll be good,” Mingi blubbered, writhing, “Please. I’ll be good. Don’t hurt me.”</p><p>“Shhh, come here. It’s okay, princess. You’re safe with me.” Wooyoung stood in front of him and patted his thigh, encouraging Mingi to crawl forward and settle in front of him on his knees. Mingi blinked up at him, eyes pleading. Every part of him was screaming, confused, because he was so hard it hurt, but his mind kept insisting that he didn’t want this. But if he didn’t want it, why was his body reacting to it like he did? “Be a good boy and I won’t have to hurt you. Take off my belt..”</p><p>Blinking furiously through his tears, Mingi stared at him, trembling hands making no effort to move from where they lie limp on his thighs.</p><p>“Are you too dumb to do it on your own?” Wooyoung asked, voice saccharine and venomous all at once. His eyebrows were furrowed in sympathy but his eyes held everything but. </p><p><em>Fuck him</em>. Mingi sniffled, nodding without realizing. </p><p>“Y-yeah,” He whimpered in response, “M’sorry.”</p><p>The demon snarled at him and rolled his eyes, but seemed not to mind all that much as he undid his belt and pulled down his zipper. “You’re so fucking stupid,” He spat as he pulled his cock out, lazily wrapping a hand around it and stroking. “A stupid, ditzy little baby.”</p><p>His cheeks burned under the shapes of Wooyoung’s handprints and he sniffled wetly, nearly falling flat on his face as he tried to crawl forward and promptly forgot he had hands. “I-I know. M’s-sorry.”</p><p>Wooyoung rubbed the head of his cock against Mingi’s puffy red lips, smearing his precum across them. Mingi’s nose scrunched up, lips pursing like he hated it. </p><p>“Open,” The demon said, pressing forward. Mingi reared back, whimpering low in his throat, face stubbornly scrunched in disgust. He slapped at his cheek but Mingi kept his mouth firmly shut, only squeaking from the sting. “Fucking open, you stupid mutt. If I have to force you, I’ll fuck your throat until you bleed.”</p><p>At the threat, Mingi’s lips parted and his tongue lolled out. “Bite me, and I’ll knock your teeth out,” Wooyoung warned, nudging the head of his cock past his lips, “Suck.”</p><p>Mingi sobbed a bit and lapped at the head of his cock, and the demon slid his hand around the back of his neck, firm and rough. He did his best to mind his teeth and just sucked at the tip before pushing down the next few inches, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of his cock. Chancing a glance up at Wooyoung through his lashes only made him feel tiny and insignificant.</p><p>He looked unbothered and it infuriated him. He came into his house — ignoring the fact that he’d technically been invited in — fucked around with his head, used everything he’d ever wanted against him, and then just sat there, like it didn’t even feel good? </p><p>His claw scratched lightly at his temple and Mingi felt so frustrated, more tears welling up in his eyes and spilling over down his cheeks. As humiliating as it was, Mingi wanted to make him feel good. He wanted Wooyoung to tell him that he was doing a good job, that he was a good boy. Sucking in air through his nose, he forced himself to swallow the rest of his length, until his nose was buried in Wooyoung’s dark pubic hair. </p><p>Wooyoung’s grip tightened on his neck, claws dangerously close to cutting into his skin, and forced his head forward, holding it firmly where it was. His throat seized and his eyes fluttered as he struggled to pull in air. Warm blood dripped down between his fingers the harder he dug his nails into his palms, and even though he struggled, the demon didn’t let him up. He wouldn’t, not until he was satisfied.</p><p>“What’s the matter? You can’t breathe?” Wooyoung said sweetly, grinning when Mingi’s eyes started to haze over. “Good. Sluts like you don’t need to breathe. You’re stupid anyway, it’s not like you need the few brain cells you have.”</p><p>When it was too much and he could hardly see Wooyoung through the dark spots clouding his vision, the demon shoved his head back cruelly. He gasped out loud and fell limp against the demon’s hip, trembling and scratching at his skin. Everything felt soft and fuzzy, and heat pooled low in his stomach. His nose throbbed and he whimpered, vision going hazy. “Are you with me, pretty? Hm? Come on, open your eyes and tell me five things you can see.”</p><p>Mingi cried and shook his head, disgruntled at being tasked with something that seemed so hard, before he sat back and blinked up at him. Wooyoung stared down at him patiently. Feverishly, Mingi thought he was pretty. “T-t-the mole on your lip. Um… the… the blood on m’hands. And m’hips too.” He let out a shaky breath, blinking rapidly as he tried to focus. “You… y-you have names on your tummy. Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and Yeosang. They’re pink and shiny.” He sniffled, lifting a hand to dig his thumb into the ‘<em>w</em>’.</p><p>“Okay. Four things you can feel.” </p><p>He whined and squirmed in place. His hip throbbed where Wooyoung had torn into his skin, drawing blood. His throat felt like it’d been punched from the inside. His cheeks stung from being slapped. And the palms of his hands hurt from digging his nails into them. “My h-hip hurts, I can feel the b-blood. A-and m’throat hurts too. I… um… my cheeks sting. M’palms hurt too.” </p><p>The demon pet his head, and Mingi felt silly, embarrassed. Frustrated, even. He wiped at his eyes and leaned into Wooyoung’s touch. “Almost done, baby. Can you tell me three things you can hear?”</p><p>“Your voice,” Mingi murmured, licking his lips, “My breathing. And… a-a-and m’phone ringing. S’Jjongie ‘c-cause his ringtone is um...” It was getting harder to think, mind going blank and fuzzy, and he shivered, chewing on his lip. “Um… it’s… something.”</p><p>“Good job. Two things you can smell and one thing you can taste.”</p><p>“I don’t know!” He wailed miserably, butting into Wooyoung’s thigh. “I smell you! ‘N-nd you smell like <em>stuff</em> and I can taste you in my mouth!” Mingi cried into the demon’s thigh, frustrated because he didn’t want to think anymore, he was tired, and he wanted to sleep or pass out or just get back to the way he felt when he was choking on Wooyoung’s cock. For a moment, he just laid there against Wooyoung’s thigh, quivering and panting, forcing himself not to think anymore.</p><p>A harsh slap to his cheek brought him back and he shivered, eyes rolling back a little.</p><p>“Come on, darling, lift your head. Be a good boy or I’ll have to get rid of you. You want me to keep you, don’t you, princess?”</p><p>Whimpering, he leaned back, dropping his hands to the floor to brace himself. His teeth chattered, a soft ache already beginning to settle in his jaw. He opened his mouth as wide as could, attention narrowing to a point where all he could focus on was <em>Wooyoung, Wooyoung, Wooyoung</em> and all he could think of was being good. </p><p>“Oh, <em>good boy</em>,” The demon praised, pushing back into his mouth, “Maybe you aren’t as dumb as I thought.” He could see Wooyoung through his half-lidded eyes, feel his firm grip on his head and the heavy weight of his cock in his mouth, hear his heavy breathing and stifled moans, smell sweat and blood, and taste something salty on his tongue.</p><p>The demon held his cheeks gently, thumbs soothing the raw skin, and bucked his hips forward. Mingi did his very best to stay still and keep his throat relaxed because he was a good boy. And when it got hard to breathe as he swallowed around his cock, and his spit thickened, squelching loudly, and then dripped from the corners of his lips and slid down his chin and neck, he stayed so very still.</p><p>Wooyoung praised him over and over between his groans, voice all breathy and pretty in a way that made him feel lightheaded. He knew he looked ruined, face red from being slapped so much, eyes puffy from crying, and spit all over cheeks and chin from when the demon pulled out and smeared it there, but Wooyoung smiled down at him, eyes almost fond, and stroked his cheek. “You look like a princess.”</p><p>Mingi couldn’t help but smile around his cock. </p><p>He let his eyes fall shut and his elbows gave in, but Wooyoung held him up with his soft, pretty hands and he loved it. It felt good to be held, to be used and to think of nothing in particular, his thoughts floating by, going acknowledged but undwelled on. If the demon was being gentler, he might have just fallen asleep, letting his mouth be used. Every time he reached that point, though, Wooyoung’s voice brought him back, praising and cooing at him like he was something special to be cherished and then degrading him right after, making him want to melt and disappear. </p><p>Everything was conflicting. He didn’t know what to think so it was easier not to. He didn’t know what to feel emotionally so he focused on the physical. Nothing made sense. He wanted this and he didn’t. Wooyoung was cruel and he wasn’t.</p><p>Wooyoung grunted above him, and pulled his head forward again, cock twitching in his throat until he came, warm and thick. Mingi whimpered weakly, too out of it to swallow, and chased his cock as he pulled it out, mouth half-way shut.</p><p>“Open and spit, princess.” Wooyoung tapped lightly under his chin, his other hand cupped under his lips. His mouth fell open easily and he obeyed, slobbering more so than spitting, cum and thickened saliva into the palm of the demon’s waiting hand. “You’re such a good boy. You listen so well! I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.” </p><p>He lowered himself onto Mingi’s bed and tapped the bed. Mingi crawled forward on shaking arms and climbed up after a bit of struggle, draping his big body over Wooyoung’s lap. “Good boy.” Wooyoung slung a leg over both of Mingi’s, because he knew Mingi would start fighting again once he started to think. “Gonna open you up,” He said softly, tilting his head, “Are you going to stay still like a good boy?”</p><p>“M-mhm…” Mingi sniffled, completely limp even as Wooyoung forced two cum and spit soaked fingers into him. It hurt, being stretched so much when he hadn’t had anything in him so long, but he only whimpered and pressed his face into the demon’s thigh. He set a brutal pace, forcing his fingers in deep, and Mingi sobbed and moaned, beating his toes into the floor because it hurt but felt so, so wonderful too.</p><p>His mind came back to him when Wooyoung was forcing a third finger in and he wailed out loud, digging his fingers into the carpeted floor. His cock was rubbing against the rough fabric of Wooyoung pants. It <em>hurt</em> and cum smeared across the black fabric, staining it.</p><p>“You promised you’d stay still,” Wooyoung scolded when he struggled against his grip, writhing and crying. “I’ll have to punish you, brat.”</p><p>“Lemme— lemme go,” He croaked. </p><p>“Let you go? But you’re enjoying this so much.” And that was punctuated with a particularly cruel twist of his wrist, driving his fingers deeper than should have been possible. Mingi’s eyes rolled back and he moaned, faltering a bit as he tried to push himself up.</p><p>His nose knocked into Wooyoung’s leg as he collapsed and he rubbed at his wet eyes, angry. Without really pausing to think, he bit into the demon’s thigh.</p><p>Wooyoung sucked his teeth. “You came all over my pants,” He tutted, like it didn’t even hurt. “I should make you lick it up like the dirty mutt you are.” </p><p>He took out his fingers and wiped them on the back of Mingi’s thigh. He smacked the back of his head with a snarl, and Mingi released his bite to yelp. “Get on the bed. Don’t try to run. I won’t be nice if I have to chase you.” </p><p>Crying, Mingi scrambled onto the bed, limbs feeling like jelly, and slumped into the middle of the mattress on his stomach. “Please,” He slurred, unsure of what he was even begging for anymore.</p><p>The bed dipped and Wooyoung settled over him, bare legs rubbing against his own. He screamed, curling his fingers around his pillow as red hot pain blossomed in his ass. “O-ow! Ow—” He cried out again, breath catching in his throat. </p><p>Wooyoung brought his belt down again and Mingi screamed and blubbered, kicking his legs. “D-don’t! Hurts— It hurts!” He reached back with trembling hands, attempting to shield himself, and Wooyoung didn’t bother pinning his hands down. He brought his belt down again. He’d learn. </p><p>Mingi buried his face into his pillow to muffle his cries. He couldn’t breathe and it hurt so much. He couldn’t help but writhe and blubber out useless pleas when the leather caught the curve of his ass, where it hurt the most, and pull his hands away and clench them into tight fists every time he reached back and the demon hit them too. </p><p>“I’m s-sorry! Wooyoung— <em>M’sorry</em>! Ow, pl-please!” </p><p>But Wooyoung wouldn’t stop. Breathless, Mingi fell limp, and just cried, yelping with every hit. </p><p>It felt like forever, when his tears had finally dried out and he could only hiccup and cough, that he finally stopped. A hand ran over his ass, soothing the burning flesh, and the demon sighed above him.</p><p>“Are you going to be good now? Or do I have to keep going?”</p><p>Panting, Mingi shook his head. “B-be good… n’more, please…”</p><p>Wooyoung sighed. “Good boy.” Mingi flinched as he tossed the belt aside. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? You took it so well.”</p><p>He didn’t have it in him to fight back when the demon grabbed his wrists and held them against the small of his back with one hand, and used his other to spread him open and push inside. He cried and no tears came. Wooyoung sunk into him, filling him completely, pressing in until his hips were flush with his aching and bruising ass. </p><p>“Poor baby,” Wooyoung slapped his ass, “Does it hurt?”</p><p>Mingi nodded, sucking in air through gritted teeth. The demon had fingered him open, but he was big and thick and so <em>much</em>. It didn’t help that he’d thoroughly beat his ass either. </p><p>Wooyoung laughed and fucked into him, setting a fast, brutal pace. Mingi felt like he was being split in two and fresh tears sprung up in his eyes, spilling over and pooling under where his cheek was pressed into his pillow.</p><p>“Such a good little princess,” The demon praised over Mingi’s sobs, “So good for me.”</p><p>Mingi babbled incoherently in between ragged moans, bucking beneath the demon. His brain was trying so hard to rationalize everything, to deal with the pain and the pleasure. He was thinking too much and his temples pounded. </p><p><em>I know what you want.</em> Mingi whimpered and moaned, thighs quivering as Wooyoung thrusted into him faster, deeper. Through bleary vision, he caught sight of the clock on his nightstand. 5<em>:57 A.M. </em>He blinked a few times and writhed, clenching and unclenching his fists. </p><p>“Y-y’lied,” He slurred through his tears, “<em>Fuck</em>—”</p><p>He flexed his fingers, weakly pushing at Wooyoung’s stomach as he pressed forward, burying himself deep and stilled, moaning low and rough. Mingi clenched around him and kicked his legs, sobbing as the demon filled him completely; it was warm and sticky, dripping out of him as he pulled out. </p><p>Fingers stuffed it all back inside and Mingi hiccuped wetly, rutting into the sheets. “Y’lied to me,” He said again. “S’... s’barely six…”</p><p>Wooyoung made a noncommittal noise. “It wouldn’t have been fun if I told you the truth. You won,” He replied, rubbing his fingers over Mingi’s sore, puffy hole. </p><p>“Didn’t wish for this,” He whimpered, biting into his lip at the pain. </p><p>“You wished for what you really, really wanted.” Mingi sniffled and nodded. </p><p>“I know,” He croaked, sniffling. “ D-didn’t expect it.”</p><p>“Sh, now, it’s okay. I haven’t finished fulfilling your wish,” Wooyoung said sweetly, releasing his hands. Mingi reached up to wipe away his tears and made a questioning noise. “Let me take care of you, Mingi.”</p><p>When Mingi thought about it, <em>this</em>, it always ended with him feeling safe. Most times, he was with San, sometimes Jongho, and things were okay. He knew that even after they’d treated him so meanly, they still cared. Of course, he’d never worked up the courage to ask that of them. Had he really wanted it that badly? </p><p>Sniffling, and too tired to move anymore, he nodded. “O-okay.” </p><p>“Good boy,” Wooyoung praised, pushing into him again. It was slow this time, gentle, and he whimpered, toes curling.</p><p>“<em>Ohhhh</em>…,” Mingi moaned weakly, a tremulous smile on his face, fingers curling and digging into the sheets. </p><p>Wooyoung laughed, “Yeah? Doesn’t that feel good, princess? To finally give in? You fought so much, honey, I bet you’re tired.” He ran his hands over the curve of Mingi’s ass, kneading the bruised flesh to make him whimper and squirm. Mingi’s mind had gone blank, and he only moaned in response, mouth nudged open against his pillow. “You look so pretty like this… Love the way you look all marked up. You sounded so pretty crying, baby.” The demon grunted, rocking his hips forward once. </p><p>Mingi’s body felt hot all over, a pleasant and warm glow fully encompassing him. He stung and ached everywhere; every cut and bruise and bite throbbing on his skin felt like a tight hug. It was so <em>good</em>. Wooyoung was speaking again, but he didn’t register a single word. He gurgled a bit in response, stretching out his fingers, wiggling them because he couldn’t feel them and it felt silly.</p><p>He felt the demon lean over him, using all his weight to pin him to the bed and keep him there. One of his arms, scratched up from his struggle, slid around his neck and pulled him into a headlock. “W’youngie…” He slurred, nuzzling his cheek against the demon’s arm.</p><p>“Hm?” Wooyoung pressed his nose into Mingi’s hair, unable to stop that groan that fell from his lips as he thrusted into him slowly. He squeezed around Mingi’s throat a little tighter, “Come back to me, princess. Let me hear your pretty voice.” </p><p>He liked when Mingi fought back, when he kicked and screamed, but he liked him like this too; so soft and pliant, and not an ounce of fight left in his body. When his mind went blank and all he had to do was lie there and <em>feel</em>. </p><p>Wooyoung hadn’t really expected his night to go like this. He’d expected an easy game; he’d win and get a soul, or he’d lose and grant the stupid kid’s wish for a tub of mint choco. San hadn’t mentioned how surprising Mingi could be.</p><p>“<em>Nnh</em>… fuck, f-f-fuck— feels s’good—” Mingi babbled against Wooyoung’s skin, eyes rolling back each time his cock dragged against his prostate. The demon growled against his ear and slapped at his thigh, claws dragging another set of cuts into the flesh.</p><p>“I love marking you up,” Wooyoung groaned, pressing open, sloppy kisses against the damp, sweaty skin of Mingi’s shoulder. His claws dug into his hip again and Mingi keened, rutting into the bed, hips working in tiny circles. “Showing that you’re all mine. And when you wake up later, you’ll see every bruise, every cut, every bite mark I left, and you’ll think of me, won’t you?”</p><p>Lightheaded and head fuzzy, Mingi nodded. “T-think of y-y-you,” He repeated, mouth falling open in a silent moan. Wooyoung was thrusting so deep, <em>too deep</em>, hips rolling forward lazily like he had all the time in the world to break him into even tinier pieces. He whimpered. “F-fuck. Oh, fuck…”</p><p>The grip on his neck tightened, forcing his head back, and his back to arch lower, letting Wooyoung get that much deeper inside of him. “You feel so good… so tight around me, pup. So good. Can’t believe I get to touch you… see you like this; so vulnerable ‘nd needy.” Wooyoung moaned, a slight tremor in his voice the only evidence that he was falling apart too, and pressed a kiss against Mingi’s hair. “You’re mine. All mine. Understood?”</p><p>“Fuck! <em>Ghhh</em>— Yes, yes, yes!” Keening and sobbing, legs kicking from between where Wooyoung had caged them between his own. It was too much and not enough all at once. His head was pounding, and his throat was raw from all the screaming and crying and fucking, but he needed more. Wanted <em>more</em>. ‘<em>You never stop wanting, you greedy little thing</em>.’ “W-want… wanna see you— Want you t-t-to cum inside again. Please,” He begged, reaching up to hold onto Wooyoung’s forearm and squeeze. </p><p>Wooyoung cursed and then snarled as he pulled out, and Mingi wailed like a child at the emptiness, feeling  Wooyoung’s cum from before dripping down his balls. “Fuck. C’mere, princess.” The demon rolled him onto his back and too far gone to be humiliated, Mingi whimpered, legs falling open and hands falling limply beside his head. He cocked his head and blinked up at him, vision blurry from his tears.</p><p>For a moment, the demon did nothing but stare down at him through narrowed eyes, nearly black, and blown wide with pure lust. </p><p><em>So pretty</em>. </p><p>Dark red bruises from Mingi’s kicking littered his chest and stomach. Mingi liked that. Now he had marks too. He whined, catching sight of the names carved into his tummy. “Want your name…”</p><p>“Another time, princess.” Wooyoung ran his hands down Mingi’s chest, claws scraping over the bruises and cuts. Mingi hissed and squirmed, stretching out like a kitten, so eager for his touch. “Look at you…”</p><p>Clawed fingers curled around his neck, squeezing. Dazedly, Mingi smiled, eyes fluttering shut. Wooyoung wrapped his other hand around himself and pushed back inside the human with ease. A broken, babyish whimper fell from Mingi’s lips and Wooyoung hummed, pressing him into the bed by his neck and squeezing tighter. </p><p>Mingi choked, his pretty smile never fading, even as Wooyoung’s grip grew tighter, thumb pressing firmly into his carotid artery. “You want me to breed you, sweetheart? Hm?” Mingi saw <em>stars </em>and blinked slowly, fingers twitching. Wooyoung took one of his hands and squeezed it, lacing their fingers together. His hips slapped against Mingi’s ass roughly, hard enough to leave a few more bruises and aid in darkening the ones already there. “Want me to fuck you raw while you’re out, lying there all limp and pretty for me? Would you like that, baby?”</p><p>Of course, Mingi didn’t respond; he dug his feet into the mattress, trying to crane his head away, hips bucking and cock slapping against his tummy wetly. “You’re such a good boy for me. Just relax, princess.” </p><p>The moment Mingi’s hand went limp in his, Wooyoung released his hold on his throat. He looked so pretty like that, even more pliant now — almost miraculous, all things considered — and his lips parted prettily, eyes fallen shut and dark, thick lashes fanned out over his cheekbones.</p><p>“You look so perfect,” He groaned even though Mingi couldn’t hear him, and snapped his hips forward. </p><p>His cock twitched and he moaned into Mingi’s neck, sinking his teeth into the sweat soaked and supple flesh. He pulled his hips up so he could get deeper, bit down on his neck hard enough to draw blood, and groaned as another orgasm was pulled out of him. </p><p>Trembling as he pulled out, he reached up and slapped Mingi across the cheek; just hard enough to sting and leave a mark. Mingi came back to him groggy and slow, words slurring together. “Wooyoung… w-whuhs?” </p><p>“Shhh,” Wooyoung leaned over him, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. He pushed his fingers into Mingi’s loosened hole, stuffing his cum back inside. “You’re okay, princess. I filled you up so much. Can you feel it baby?”</p><p>Moaning weakly, Mingi nodded his head. His cock twitched and oozed precum, and he sniffled, writhing in place, fingers twitching like he wanted to touch himself. “C’n… Can I cum, please? Need t-t’cum...” Wooyoung hummed, curling and pressing his fingers into his prostate.</p><p>A choked, high-pitched whine escaped his lips, and Wooyoung let him arch up off the bed. Mingi whined, high-pitched and shaky, feet digging into the mattress and fingers fisting in his hair and pulling tight. “Wooyoung, Wooyoung… s’good, please, please, please,” He cried; Wooyoung giggled at him, thrusting his fingers, kept abusing his prostate until his hips bucked, and cum spurted from his cock, and dripped, pooling in his navel.</p><p>“There we go… You’re okay, pretty.” </p><p>Mingi collapsed against the bed, chest heaving with each breath he took. Then he whimpered and began to cry, clenching and unclenching his shaking hands. The demon shushed him and smoothed a thumb over the crease between his eyebrows. </p><p>It was clear that he wouldn’t be moving any time soon. But he was sticky with sweat and covered in blood and cum at various stages of dryness. A pathetic whimper fell from trembling lips as Wooyoung slid off the bed. He didn’t want to be left alone. “I’ll be right back,” Wooyoung said, “Be patient. Good boys are patient.”</p><p>Mingi hated that, and scrunched his nose up, but didn’t whine when the demon left. His mind still felt fuzzy and slightly blank; it was hard to think of anything other than how boneless and nice he felt. His limbs were still tingling, buzzing with the aftermath of his orgasm, and his bed suddenly felt very, very warm. </p><p>Distantly, he wondered what Yunho, San, and Jongho were doing. And what time it was now. Had they tried calling him? But he also didn’t care very much and was content in pushing those thoughts away so he could just lay there empty. It was a pleasant feeling, having your mind go blank. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing to be afraid of, or to be anxious about. </p><p>Something cooled ran over his stomach and he blinked, vision hazy as he tried to lift his head. “Hurts…” He mumbled, voice hoarse and low. “Everythin’ hurts s’good.”</p><p>Wooyoung laughed at him, now less cruel than he had before and wiped up the blood on his hips and thighs. The aggression was gone now, and his hard hits were replaced by gentle touches, soothing and warm on his skin. Mingi practically mewled, shifting and stretching out his legs in Wooyoung’s grip as he lifted them to get at the blood that had stained the backs of his thighs. </p><p>“Messy baby,” The demon said in a silly voice that sounded funnier only because Mingi felt so out of it, and made him giggle out loud, nose scrunching up. </p><p>“Messy baby,” He repeated softly, “Messy messy…” Wooyoung tugged at his arms, pulling him up and into his lap. Mingi nuzzled into his neck, putting all his weight on the demon because he was too tired to worry if he might be too heavy, too big. He dozed off as Wooyoung cleaned him, only rousing a few times and once finding himself on the cold bathroom floor when his cuts were being bandaged and kissed by soft, warm lips.</p><p>The next time he opened his eyes, he was in a t-shirt and nothing but, and he was being tucked into bed. He tried to speak but all that came out was a sleepy gurgle before his words came back to him. “Stay… please.” Wooyoung made a soft noise of acknowledgement and lifted one of his arms to tuck a stuffed turtle there. Mingi whined, rubbing his thighs together and squished the toy to his chest, resting his cheek against the soft fabric. “Stay.”</p><p>Wooyoung turned on the lamp beside his bed and then blinked down at him, head tilted. Mingi thought he looked like an angel. Wooyoung laughed a bit and shook his head, bending down to kiss his forehead. It was soft and gentle and so, so pleasant. It made Mingi’s skin tingle in a good way.</p><p>“I can’t. I have to go now.” Wooyoung pet his head like he was a kitten, running his fingers through the slightly damp strands.</p><p>“<em>Nooooo</em>.” Mingi reached out to tug at one of the demon’s hands. “Need you. Have to stay. Need you here.” He babbled, wrapping his fingers around two of Wooyoung’s and tugging until his hand was close enough that he could wrap his lips around his thumb. </p><p>“Shush now,” He chided lightly, much like San did when Yunho whined at him, “I can’t stay. I have things I need to do.” The pad of his thumb pressed into Mingi’s tongue, stroking, and Mingi squirmed and whimpered, suckling at his finger like a child. His eyes drooped, and he sniffled, murmuring something about Wooyoung staying around his thumb. “Go to sleep, princess. Sannie and your other friends will be here when you wake up and they’ll take care of you. I’ll come back to see you soon, but you have to be patient. Good boys are patient. Do you understand me?”</p><p>Drool slid down his cheek and into the turtle’s fur. Mingi nodded, too dumb and sleepy to think properly. “Stay… ‘til I fall asleep?” </p><p>The bed dipped at his head as Wooyoung sat down, his other hand going up to rest in Mingi’s hair, claws lightly scratching at his scalp. </p><p>“Only until you fall asleep, little one.” Mingi relaxed and quieted down then, finally closing his eyes now that he’d been given the demon’s word. “You’re so pretty… such a good boy too.” Mingi’s nose twitched and he moaned around his thumb, nuzzling his head forward, closer to him. Wooyoung liked the way his lips looked, puffy and pink, wrapped around his thumb like that. “I’m going to keep you, princess. Would you like that?”</p><p>Mingi didn’t respond, but Wooyoung didn’t expect him to as his breathing evened out. He was more exhausted than he’d ever been in his life. And Wooyoung already knew what his answer would be.</p><p>Mingi would like it — <em>love</em> it — and Wooyoung knew that. He wanted and needed guidance. Freedom from having to make difficult choices. The comfort of having someone in charge. The simplicity of doing as told. The happiness of pleasing another. The passion of being possessed and fully, utterly encompassed by something greater, something more powerful, than him. </p><p>Mingi <em>needed</em> to submit. </p><p>It was his nature.</p><p>“Goodnight, princess. I’ll see you soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>